Kirby RP Tropes
A hypothetical TV Tropes page. Aborted Arc: A few arcs have been aborted due to lack of interest, such as Kirby lying about having killed Meta Knight's crew (and Knuckle Dee's). * Kirbymon originally planned an arc where Bandana Waddle Dee and Knuckle Dee would've gotten trapped together and would learn from each other, Knuckle Dee would learn to be more diplomatic and Bandana Waddle Dee would've learned that sometimes violence is necessary, this arc was aborted through the use of one of Knuckle Dee's gadgets. * Azrael was first intended to earn heroes' trust, and then betray them, and then regretdoing this. This was aborted, thanks to PK and his telepathic interference. * Somewhat subverted with Bold, his introduction arc is canon, but it was never played out and only exists as part of his backstory. * Lirby and Nurvy were originally intended to be two halves of the same person, they were changed to siblings around the time Hirby was introduced, because Lapis thought it made more sense. * Originally, there was going to be a longer X arc about the robot invasion and X, but after revising X, the plot wouldn't make sense to carry out, as X would have no affiliation to the robots. Action Dad: Cael. Action Mom: Mara. Aerith and Bob: The RP has characters named Nyx, Starry, Krolg and Miraculon, it also has Sergio, Gideon, and Loretta. Then there's Flickr, Inferno, Block, and Lehti. All There In the Manual: Bold's appearance in the RP is only explained on his character page. Alternate Character Interpretation: The RP uses tons of these: Kirby can now speak, Bandana Waddle Dee is a hypersensitive diplomat, and Galacta Knight was possessed the whole time. * Even among the characters of the RP, some see Kali as an emotionally broken person who has a shot at redemption and legitimately loves Gurby, others see her as a manipulative villain who must be destroyed. Affably Evil: On one hand, Tai is one of Duncan's hired guns who was in full support of the Haltmann Mechanizing Occupation Program on Popstar; on the other, he's just a regular citizen of Rhythm Route. * Deci showed some signs of this before permanently ditching her stage magician job to become a full villain. Adaptational Badass: Star Dream in this RP is more powerful than in games. Adaptational Heroism: Out of the four times Bandana Waddle Dee has helped Kirby in canon, three (possibly all four) were for the benefit of King Dedede; in the RP, he's a full fledged hero who is always willing to help the others even when King Dedede is not involved. * Galacta Knight goes from a villain to an hero in the RP. Adaptational Villainy: Bandana Waddle Dee in the Revamped RP has been driven insane by the death of Knuckle Dee and actively attempts to kill Kirby. * In the original RP, Susie is more evil and less affable than her canon counterpart. And she plans to kill heroes just to avenge her previous defeats. Adaptational Wimp: In this RP, Kirby is much less powerful, even after the promotion to Knight. Anti-Hero: Knuckle Dee, Z, Chompy. Seeing a pattern? * Also Luta, but she has a way softer side too. * Flickr originated as a "helper" to Chip, but betrayed him soon after, revealing his true motive. And I Must Scream: What happens to keychainified souls. They are forever trapped in Eternal Nightmare, unable to escape. * Same goes to souls, who are trapped in True Hate. Artifact of Doom: True Hate shows some signs of this. Back From The Dead: Mara used her crystal rose to revive the star warriors that Deci killed. * Deci. * Bandana Dee was killed early in the RP but came back a while later as a hero, however it is implied that the Bandana Dee that was killed was a mirror world duplicate. Badass Normal: Knuckle Dee has the same durability of a regular Waddle Dee, but his training allows him to dodge or block otherwise lethal hits. * Charles Atlas Superpower: That said, he's a little bit TOO strong for a Waddle Dee. * Awesomeness by Analysis: Most of his training relies on predicting his opponents. Badass Cape: Wizzy, by himself, is already a badass. Add the custom Ninja cape and you get the result of this trope. * Flickr's cape adds on showing lightning strikes. Wouldn't want to get hit by those. Badass Family: the entire Irby family, Lirby and Hirby have basically mastered their abilities, Nurvy is a tomboyish girl with the Needle ability, Jurby has the unique Tribal ability, and their parents Mara and Cael are both Star Warriors. Battle Couple: Mara and Cael, Wizzy and Electra, Gurby and Kali. Base-Breaking Character: Is Kali a good villain, or a powerplaying piece of trash? Is PK a good character, or an overrated Mary Sue? Beware the Nice Ones: Many heroes in this RP are the definition of this. Berserk Button: * PK - Played For Laughs: when somebody calls him cute. And he absolutely despises when Kali calls him "her little psychic puffball". On serious case: when somebody hurts Krystal. This will be your biggest regret in your life. * Heavy. Kirby. Is. One. Huge. Berserk. Button. Of. Every. Single. Character. * Not being able to win a fight and kill his opponent is this for Krolg. * Rule 1. Don't ever make Chip feel worthless. You will get some form of karma. Bi the Way: Bandana Dee once dated the Fairy Queen but has a crush on Lirby. Big Bad: Kali is the closest thing to this trope this RP has. Black And White Morality: Played straight during the earlier seasons, Chronage even remarks "there's nothing wrong with killing bad guys", lampshaded when Knuckle Dee is introduced. Butt Monkey: Light Kirby, Kirb. Card-Carrying Villain: Kali shows some signs of this. Cosmic Plaything: PK. Seems like the universe itself tries to make him as miserable as possible. Cloudcuckoolander: Heavy Kirby. Cluster F-Bomb: Chaos the Chaotic is fond of this. Crack Pairing: Chaos the Chaotic/Krolg has been joked about before. * Chip/Krystal is an often mocked pairing, it was considered but abandoned after PsyKirb and Rockirby's crush on her were both introduced. * Lapis once jokingly suggested Kali/Deci. * Kirb/'Bold', just Kirb/'Bold'. Crapsack World: Implied to be so with Nightmare Land. Darker and Edgier: To the original games: there are more deaths, villains who are actually brutally effective, and swearing. * Parodied with Kirb and Chompy, played with and lampshaded with Krolg and Univa. Designated Hero: Heavy Kirby/Rockirby. Not only he doesn't care when anybody dies, he ruins every Tear Jerker moment with his stupidity, and he tried to launch PK to force him to absorb really powerful beam, because he misheard the explanation when it was said that this huge amount of energy can kill PK or at least make him sick, while HK heard that it will only make him sick. Oh, and he only wants to make as much references as possible to series no one likes, and he even makes lethal references while killing someone just for reference. Distaff Counterpart: Nurvy to Lirby. Dude, Not Funny!: Heavy Kirby's. Every. Action. Invokes. This trope. Draco in Leather Pants: Gurby and Kali often get this treatment, some people hope that they'll be redeemed. Dystopia Justifies the Means: Kali & Gurby's ultimate goal is to make a "perfect" world. Evil Counterpart: the RP definitely has a few of these, Dark Bold and Kirb just to name a few. * In a rare inversion, Krystal is actually the alternate good counterpart to Kali. * Edgelady Fangirlina to MARRISSA SUE. Explain, Explain... Oh, Crap!: When PK finds out that Kali destroyed all Fountains of Dreams, and that now keychains can't be dekeychainified, PK gets this. Expy: PK, of Ness. * Lirby, possibly, is this of SU characters (mostly of Lapis Lazuli), but it's still unknown. * Magiqua, Lirby & Deci fusion, is definitely this of Malachite. Faux Affably Evil: Kali, Deci, and Susie. Foil: Bandana Waddle Dee to Knuckle Dee. Flanderization: Heavy Kirby started out as annoying, but still useful and competent character. However, as RP progressed, his annoyingness was greatly exaggerated, he became dumb, while his usefulness and competency were greatly delayed back. * Bandana Dee's neurotic and emotionally fragile nature from Revenge of the King was played up to a somewhat annoying degree for a while, he has since had some character development. Fusion Dance: Many characters can do this, literally. And most fusion process is SU-styled (see Shout-Out below). Greater Scope Villain: Nightmare. * Edgelady Fangirlina. Heel-Face Turn: Galacta Knight. Mary Sue: PK seems to be this (sorry, Tails). And the funniest thing is that he wasn't even intended to be this! * MARRISSA SUE is a personification of this trope. Jerkass: One word: Epsilon. Jerk With A Heart Of Gold: King Dedede, just like in canon. * Lirby sometimes is this, but he has grown as a character. * KDee is also this. Karma Houdini: Kali never received enough punishment for her actions...yet. * Gurby has never been punished for banishing the souls of millions of people to the Eternal Nightmare. * Heavy Kirby survived his Laser-Guided Karma. Downplayed, because he is unable to interact with heroes and RP universe. Knight of Cerebus: Kali, Nightmare, Nyx. Knight Templar: Krystal Soul. Lack of Empathy: Kali, although it is implied that does have empathy but hides it because it is a "bad trait" to her. * Rockirby often toys with others for fun and doesn't realize the consequences of his actions. Laser-Guided Karma/Take That, Scrappy!: Heavy Kirby/Rockirby finally gets killed after every stupid thing he has done. However, it's somewhat subverted because his soul is still "alive" and "lives" in Marysuelandia. Laughably Evil: If Light Kirby is not annoying, than he is this. Leeroy Jenkins: Heavy Kirby, Heavy Kirby, and again, Heavy Kirby. * Knuckle Dee also shows some signs of this. Lethally Stupid: Heavy Kirby/Rockirby. Lighter and Softer: The Nyx arc was filled with more comedy, and stayed lighthearted until the end. Little Miss Badass: As much as weird as this may sound, Electra could be this. She doesn't do much, and is mostly happy. But beware if you get her angry - you WILL regret that. Her hidden personality doesn't help much. * Since most of the characters of the RP are small, cute creatures, pretty much every female characters qualifies. Magnificent Bastard: Gurby's mannerisms and speech pattern was inspired by prohibition era gangsters, he's manipulative and taunts his enemies, but he does have a more sympathetic side, he even has a pretty fashionable bowler hat to boot! * Flickr could also be this. Nonchalant Dodge: THIS RP IN A NUTSHELL. Omnicidal Maniac: Krolg. One-Winged Angel: This RP loves this trope: * PK has his "Perfect PK" form. * Averted with KDee Soul, who was actually a fake. * Kirb has Edgy Kirb and Emo Kirb forms. Meaningful Name: Kali shares her name with the Hindu goddess of destruction. * The fusion of Kali and Gurby, Lachesis shares its name with the Greek fate who cuts the lifeline of mortals, the fusion uses scissors as its primary weapon. * The Song family have names (and abilities) related to music. Moral Event Horizon: Kali crossed it when she used the mysterious stone that made PK unleash his powers to destroy his own village to force him to kill Krystal. All while ridiculing/taunting him. Names to Run Away from Really Fast: Usually villains in this RP have goofy (Gurby, Deci) or slightly interesting names (Nyx). But some villains are standing out. * First there's Kali, who is named after Hindu goddess of destruction. * And then there's Krolg, whose name is definitely not hero's name. * And Azrael, whose name translates from Hebrew as "Angel of Death". No Yay: Kirb is completely obsessed with Bold, wanting to kill him and marry him at the same time, Bold doesn't exactly return the sentiment. Non-Indicative Name: Jubila's name is deribed from the word "jubilant" with means excited or happy, Jubila has been apathetic or mute in all of her appearances. Parody Sue: The alternative Marysuelandia universe. * This includes cHOP, who came from there, being the strength of a "god" of sues. Pet The Dog: See Villain Has A Point below. Due to Alternate Character Inspiration, Gurby's action seems to be this. * PK also healed Kali and saved her from death, so Gurby won't suffer as PK did when Kali killed Krystal. Psychic-Assisted Suicide: Hirby, with Nyx's help. He gets better, through. Punny Name: Bold's dialogue is all in bold text. * PsyKirb's nickname is PK, PK is often used as an acronym for psychokinetics and PsyKirb has psychokinetic abilities. * Chip is named after the chip in his mask. Chip thought it sounded cool, so he named himself that after a fight against the rival of his mentors. Punctuated Pounding: Well, punctuated slashing. Krolg gives this to Chip, while fighting him. * Krolg: YOU!!! *slash* ARE!!! *slash* JUST!!! *slash* A!!! *slash* FREE!!! *slash* KILL!!! *slash* (this should be citation) Put on a Bus: What happens with most characters when people who played them are leaving RP. These include: Keeby Knight, Light Knight, Krazy, Sappy, Rough, Lehti, the Battle Trio, and many more characters. Ret Gone: Weeby and Waddle Dee ™ with no explanation, which pisses off Kirbymon to no end. Running Gag: Shipping. * More specifically Gurby/Kali, although the pairing is actually canon. * One of the most shipped ones was PK/Krystal, before that ship sunk. Most people tended to ship this as a joke, especially tails41yoshi's friend Wizzkidwas, to try to piss t41y off, but in reality, he didn't want people to say it on YouTube only. * Chip x Amaya has spawned multiple Discord memes, especially from Trix and Bluey. Sealed Evil In A Can: The spirit that Loretta summoned. Sealed Evil In A Six Pack: Nyx's power came from several sources that she needed to absorb. Shout-Out: Most of the fusions are based on Steven Universe's, with the exception of t41y's and Chip's. * Luna's powers are based on Sailor Moon, her backstory is inspired by Princess Yue from "Avatar: The Last Airbender". * Electra's powers and name are based on an enemy type from Streets of Rage. Sir Swears-a-Lot: Krolg seems to be this. * Chaos the Chaotic is no better. Take That!: Several times. * Edgelady Fangirlina is very huge Take That! on fangirls who adore edge very much. * MARISSA SUE is another huge Take That! on Mary Sues. The Load: Heavy Kirby. The Scrappy: Heavy Kirby is this to most people. The Sociopath: Kali. That's all. * Flickr seems to fit some of these as well. The Woobie: PK. He bears a very unstable power, but when he accidentally touched some mysterious stone, his power became incontrollable, and destroyed an entire village, and everyone he loved. Then Star Warriors found him, and Galacta Knight raised him as his own son. However, Galacta Knight became possessed by an Artifact of Doom, and killed Gideon - the one who found him, and who was the first one who was nice to him. And all of his friends were scattered (he reunited with Wizzy in present, however). And then, he got sealed for 10 years, when he was no older than 3, resulting in an almost total memory loss. And in the current RP events, Kali used the same mysterious stone that made PK's power incontrollable to force him to kill Krystal. And then, during an Access Ark arc, PK killed Krystal again. And then Deci had shown up, and PK accidentally killed Deci, and Lirby. Then he drew Hirby to suicide. His backstory is really tragic. * According to t41y, Chip would also apply to this. His whole life he has lost about everything due to some random occurences. His parents were killed by a certain fake friend, and he barely escaped due to his Mother hiding him under her. Afterwards, later he got a mentor. His mentor was killed by his rival. Then, Chip got in a fight, and barely won. After he made two friends, one was killed by the same fake friend. Now, he's gotten overshadowed by PsyKirb and has felt worthless on multiple occasions, even thinking of suicide during the early parts of the RP. Tragic Hero: PK. See The Woobie above. * Additionally with Chip, he can't get his life to change in a better direction. Any victories are short lived. Troll: Kali, again. * Gurby sometimes shows this. * Rockirby. Villain Has A Point: Gurby technically saved Halfmoon and Shiver Star from being destroyed during the Haltmann arc by transforming them into keychains at the last minute, while taunting PK he actually remarks about this. Villain Sue: Krystal Soul is this, compared to more well-written Krystal and Kali (sorry, Blaze). What Do You Mean It's Not For Kids?: Despite being RP based on Kirby series, it has a lot of family-unfriendly things, such as swearing, ridiculous amount of violence, gore (sometimes), suicide, and many other things...and swearing. What The Hell, Hero?: A mysterious being gave this to Heavy Kirby for using time travel inappropriately and almost destroying the timeline. * And then he was rightfully called out for pushing an innocent Waddle Dee off a cliff. * While he wasn't really called out on it, KDee almost indirectly killed Krystal. However, he actually regretted doing this. Your Soul Is Mine: What True Hate does to killed heroes and villains. Category:Kirby RP Category:TV Tropes